mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dombox
The Dombox, is a powerful weapon created by Creator that can capture almost any living being and store them within a regular or specialized Containment Unit. Background The concept of the Dombox had long been a magical ritual spell created by The Doc Family to capture and contain evil entities. At one point, Creator decided to create a device instead of relying on the spell. He thought that the spell had become less and less effective as the process took way too long. Creator started tinkering with it at one point but finished it after the dangerous Alpha was released. This marked also the first successful and easy capture of the Dombox. From that point, the Dombox has been used many times. It has aided in the capture of the likes such as Dark Hole (Villain), Red Eye, Dark Helmet, ShadowLife, The General, the Second DiamondLord and Dark Hand. However, it has also been in the hands of villains who have also captures heroes such as Noa Doc, Jack Spidrox/DiamondLord, Maker, X1 and X2. Most notably, it's used every year on the last day to hold Maker for as long as possible so that his evil self will not cause havoc. The DomBox is always located on Creator's Boat and has its own personal place on the front side. Whenever its assistance is required, Creator or one other inhabitant delivers it to someone who needs it. Weapon Specifications Living Being Confinement: The Dombox is an incredible powerful and reliable weapon that can capture almost any living being, no matter their size, including humans, robots, animals, sentient objects/items and demons using it's capture beam. The beam can capture any being and upon being caught, shrinks the target and reduces their power level greatly so they can be contained easy and safely. Container Imprisonment: The Dombox itself can temporarily store one being at any given time if needed. THis however disables its capture beam. After a while, the being needs to be contained in a containment unit. When a Containment Unit is inserted in the Dombox, the being is immediately put in it. Different types of containment units are needed to hold certain living beings like DiamondLord. Without the proper and specific containment unit, the individual will free itself from the ordinary CU. Information Specification: Upon a successful capture, the Dombox will specify the name, the species, the danger level, and the status of the captured/contained being. Exceptional Durability: The Dombox remains one of Creator's most durable weapons. Unlike many other weapons, The DomBox has never been broken or destroyed by enemy forces. It has shown to be exceptional durable and has endured many beatings that otherwise have destroyed or broken Creator's other weapons. Even those who manage to escape the DomBox's confinement can't destroy the weapon upon escapement. Danger Level This is a list of the known danger levels that the Dombox will list: *0: Immeasurable: Only giving to those who are so powerful that their danger and power level cannot be scaled. Those who are giving this status must need a specifically designed Containment Unit in order for them to be contained. *1: None: Giving to ordinary beings without any special magical or supernatural capabilities. *2: Low: Giving to those who exhibit low magical or supernatural capabilities. It's also giving to those who have little or no control over their powers. *3: Average: Giving to those who do posses some magical of supernatural capabilities and have control over them. *4: High: Giving to those who posses a variety of powerful magical or supernatural capabilities. They are considered to be quite dangerous and can even delay and/or resist their capturing but cannot evade it. *5: Extremely High: Giving to those whose power is strong enough to destroy, rule or conquer the world. They must posses the magical or supernatural capabilities too do so without external help. Those who are giving this status might need a specifically designed Containment Unit in order for them to be contained. Individual Specification This is a list of individuals that have been captured at one time or another, with the respective information that was listed during their capture: *''Note: Their capture status will not be listed as that's unnecessary for this list.'' Weaknesses/Limitations Non-Tangible Capture: The Dombox cannot capture spirits or beings that either are or can become tangible. The latter only applies if the being turns intangible when hit by the capturing beam. Single Capture: The Dombox can only capture and temporarily hold one being at any given time. Whenever the Dombox tries to capture two beings, the capture beam will disable itself for 5 seconds. Consciousness/Living Entity: Even though the DomBox can capture sentient items/objects such as the Dark Hand, it cannot capture inanimate items/objects/beings that posses no conscious whatsoever. Even if these kind of objects do posses a conscious, when they leave the object by any means the beam will disperse and be disabled for 5 seconds. Trivia *The DomBox is one of Creator's very few weapons that is incredible difficult to destroy. Even the very few who can escape it, are unable to destroy it by escaping. Also it has taken a lot of damage from powerful enemies, but never has been deactivated or broken. Category:Items Category:Weapons